


A Triumphant Return and A Heartbreaking Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, caressing, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus returns home, only to find out that Connor is getting ready to leave. This is how they spend their last night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Triumphant Return and A Heartbreaking Goodbye

Jesus couldn't believe it. The day he returns in the day that Connor leaves. He'd always been cursed with bad luck, and he was convinced that it came from his father, Gabriel, whose nonexistent presence in his life always seemed to cause some sort of ruckus. 

 

Now, standing outside Connor's house, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his thoughts all over the place, he could only imagine what would become of the two of them. Of course, they weren't in a relationship. They never had been. Connor was always with Jesus' little brother, Jude. But that didn't stop them from groping and caressing each other in the family bathroom every chance that they got. That was until they falling out, when Jude found them together, their tongues practically down one another's throats, Connor's hand in the front of Jesus' pants. After that, nothing was the same. 

 

Jude stopped talking to him, and Connor did as well. They started spending more time together, and Connor gave his all to Jude, he put everything that he had into their relationship, and treated Jesus as if he didn't exist. Jesus was torn apart, he could barely function much less express his emotions. He became what he knew best: a player. He went through numerous girls, all of them falling madly in love with him, only for him to drop them. After a while, he grew bored with this. Connor was increasingly coming to the house more and more, and the sight of him just tore Jesus apart. He needed a break. A way out. 

 

Then, he was offered the scholarship. He took it, of course, to get away from Connor. He was able to forget about the boy for a while during his stay, but after what happened, he had to leave. 

 

When he returned home, he wanted to see Connor again. No matter if he was really with Jude now, on a level that the two of them could never reach. But he heard from Jude himself that Connor was leaving, and his heart sank to his stomach. 

 

He reached up and tentatively rang the doorbell. He had waited across the street in the shadows for over an hour, waiting on Connor's father to leave. When he finally did, Jesus practically ran across the street and to the front porch. A few minutes later, Connor pulls the door open. His hair was a little longer, and he was much more muscular than Jesus remembered, but of course both of them knew that Jesus could dominate him like no other. 

 

"Hey." Jesus was the first to speak, offering his boyishly charming smile as Connor just stared at him in disbelief. "Are you going to say something?" Jesus chuckles nervously. 

 

Connor stammers, "Y-Y-You're back."

 

It was more like a statement than a question, but Jesus answers it anyway. "Yeah. I just got back today."

 

"Why?" Connor asks, and Jesus' smile fades. 

 

"What do you mean why?" Jesus asks. "I came home, that's all that matters."

 

"That school was the best thing that happened to you, Jesus. Why would you just give up like that? Or wait, you were probably kicked out." Connor replies, and Jesus tries to pretend like there isn't a hint of menace in his voice, but it's pretty evident. 

 

"You're wrong." Jesus replies. "About two things."

 

Connor crosses his arms across his chest, waiting on him to continue. 

 

"One: I wasn't kicked out of the school." Jesus says. "Two: That school was not the best that happened to me." Jesus says. "You are." 

 

It seems like a giant weight has been lighten off of his chest, and finally Jesus can breathe again. Connor, on the other hand, well, it seems like the wind has been knocked out of him. He can't believe his ears, all his knows is that Jesus has just professed something serious, something that he never thought he would hear the older boy say. 

 

"Please, say something." Jesus says, his voice quavering from his nerves. 

 

But Connor doesn't say anything, he just reaches forward and grabs Jesus' hand, pulling him inside and into him. Their bodies and lips collide at the same moment, and Jesus kicks the door closed as they make their way to the stairs, never once breaking the kiss. 

 

Jesus pushes Connor against the wall before they make it the foot of the stairs, their lips locked in a passion kiss, their hands roaming each other's bodies. They have both missed the feel of each other more than they'd like to admit. It's been months, plenty of months, and their emotions and hormones are pent up, ready to spew out. 

 

Jesus licks Connor's bottom lip, begging for entrance, and Connor happily invites him in. Jesus explores the cavern of Connor's mouth, a place he knows so well. Connor's hand grab the hem of Jesus' gray t-shirt, and they pull apart long enough to discard the article of clothing on to the floor before they magnetic attraction between the two of them pulls them back together. 

 

Connor feels the newly exposed skin, the muscles that have only gotten bigger and more toned since the last time they had a rendezvous. He missed it so much. He wants it so bad, and Jesus is more than willing to give it to him. 

 

Connor kisses across Jesus' defined jaw as Jesus makes work of pulling down Connor's sweatpants. They pool around the boy's ankles, and he haphazardly kicks them to the side. Jesus grips the milky thighs and lifts, Connor wraps his bare legs around the boy's waist, and Jesus grinds their groins together. 

 

Connor moans, detaching his lips from his lover's jaw, leaving behind the beginning of a purplish bruise. Jesus bites the boy's neck, getting a tightened grip on his shoulder and a tug of the hair on the back of his neck in response. Both of this bodies are lit on fire as the kissing, biting, sucking, and licking continues. They need each other. They need each other now. 

 

"Do you wanna?" Jesus asks breathlessly between kisses on Connor's neck. 

 

Connor nods, then realizes that Jesus can't see him, so he replies. "Yes. So bad." Connor feels a smirk on his neck, and Jesus starts towards the stairs, carrying Connor with him. 

 

When they stumble into Connor's bedroom, which is mostly packed up, Jesus sits him on the empty dresser. They pull apart and stare at one another for a moment, and it's in this pause that Connor decides to say: 

 

"I'm going to live with my mom in LA." He tenses, waiting for Jesus to spit in his face and storm out. He doesn't, instead he just solemnly nods. 

 

"I know, baby." Jesus huskily whispers, and Connor's heart flutters at the pet name. He hasn't heard it ever from Jesus, from Jude a few times, but never Jesus. "Why?"

 

"It's a long story, but I need this." Connor says, wrapping his arms around Jesus neck. "One last time."

 

Jesus nods, because quite frankly, he needs it too. He kisses Connor again, slow and deep. It takes both of their breaths away, but the urgency of the situation arises again, and the kiss becomes heated. They have to hurry, it's only a matter of time before Connor's father returns. 

 

They pull apart so that Connor can peel his shirt off and Jesus can take off his shoes and jeans, and then they're both only in their underwear, their erections prominent. They kiss again, and Jesus lifts Connor up, moving until his legs hit the bed, and they fall down together. 

 

The grinding starts, and they moan into each other's mouths. Connor's hands tug at Jesus' hair, and Jesus's hands roam up and down Connor's thighs, kneading them, slowly sliding his hands around to clutch the globes of Connor's ass. He pulls away from him so he can slide the boxers down the boy's legs. Connor's erection springs free, slapping against his stomach. When they first started having sex, Connor was afraid of many things. He was insecure about his size, which is much smaller than Jesus, but when Jesus wrapped his lips around his appendage the first time, he lost all of those insecurities. He was also afraid of penetration, which Jesus slowly worked him up to, and the first time he felt Jesus inside of him, no matter how painful it felt, the experience itself was amazing. Each time it felt better and better, and now Jesus' dick was like heroin to him. 

 

Jesus wraps his hand around Connor's dick, stroking him, using the ample amount of precum as a sort of lubricant. Connor moans, tugging harder at Jesus' hair, which only turned Jesus on even more. With each pain causing tug, Jesus' cock leaked even more, causing a large stain to spread on the front of his black boxer briefs. 

 

"Hurry, Jesus." Connor says between kisses. "I need this." 

 

Jesus pulls away from Connor, tugging his bottom lip as he departs. He kisses down Connor's chest, nibbling on each of his hard nipples and swirling his tongue around inside the boy's naval, which drove Connor crazy. Jesus continues to kiss down, until he reaches the small patch of sandy brown pubic hair. He takes Connor's dick into his hand and strokes it a few times, then takes the head into his mouth, suckling lightly. Connor runs a hand through his own hair and moans as Jesus takes him all the way into his mouth, sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down quickly. 

 

"Fuck-" Connor moans, biting on to his bottom lip hard. Jesus loves the salty taste of the precum on his tongue. Connor thrusts up into his mouth, losing all control as the pleasure takes over his entire body. He can't even get out the words to warn Jesus of his impending orgasm before it's too late, he cums, his seed flowing into Jesus' mouth, some of it dribbling out and running back down his shaft. 

 

Jesus pulls off with a 'pop' and swallows the cum down, smiling up at Connor. he lifts Connor's legs up, hooking them over his shoulder and sucking each of Connor's balls into his mouth. He kisses down the skin between his balls and hole, until his lips are met with the perfect rosebud nuzzled between Connor's pale cheeks. He licks across it with the flat of his tongue, and Connor shudders from the pleasure, his hole quivering involuntarily. 

 

Jesus works his tongue inside, savoring the taste that he will never forget. He reaches up and rubs Connor's abdomen and he fucks him with his tongue, and then runs his hand down and tugs on the pubic hair before grabbing the semi-hard dick and stroking it back to life. Connor moans, his hands finding their way to Jesus's hair, shoving Jesus's tongue deeper within him and mewling. It's the sexiest thing that Jesus has ever heard. 

 

Jesus pulls away, spitting on the hole for good measure. He kisses back up to Connor's mouth, Connor's tongue slithers into Jesus' mouth, tasting himself. 

 

They both work to push Jesus' boxers down, as if they can't get it done fast enough. Jesus reaches up, opening the bedside table drawer and pulling out a tube of lube. He sees that Connor hadn't packed that just yet. Maybe he never would. Maybe he didn't plan on having sex with anyone while he was there. He was saving himself for Jesus, and well, maybe Jude. 

 

Jesus slicks two fingers up and plunges them inside of Connor, who's tightness never ceases to amaze him. Connor would never admit that he fingered himself on a daily basis, mostly to the thought of Jesus. He didn't want this preparation, but he let Jesus have his way. He always did. 

 

When Jesus adds a third and fourth finger at the same time, Connor reaches up and grabs his biceps, squeezing tightly. 

 

"Come on, Jesus." Connor breathes, asking Jesus to speed up for the second time that night. 

 

Jesus nods, pulling his fingers free and slicking his length. Connor was vaguely aware that he didn't put on a condom, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to feel Jesus, wanted Jesus to feel him. He wanted Jesus to breed him. Tonight. 

 

Jesus pushes Connor's legs up, bending them. He lines the blunt head of his cock up with Connor's entrance and leans down. He stares into Connor's eyes for a moment, and they bask in each other's presence for a few minutes. The connection between them is undeniable, and the tenderness between their stares makes both of their hearts speed up. 

 

But the moment ends quickly, and Jesus reaches down, grabbing his dick and watching Connor's expression as he pushes inside of him. The head pops in, and the rest follows in, inch by inch. Connor's mouth and eyes are blown wide in a silent gasp as Jesus bottoms out, and all of their issues and problems are forgotten. 

 

Jesus stays still for a moment, just watching Connor as he adjusts. Connor isn't just cute, he's beautiful. Jesus hasn't noticed it until now. He mentally chastises himself, but he starts to thrusts, slow and deep at first. Connor enjoys it, feeling the drag of Jesus' bare dick inside of him. It's heaven, for the both of them. 

 

Connor scratches down Jesus' back with his blunt nails as Jesus picks up the pace and the force of his thrusts. Connor moans as Jesus grunts above him. Connor looks at him, Jesus' eyes are half-lidded and his pick and kiss-swollen lips are parted. Connor licks across them. 

 

Jesus stops for a moment, readjusting so that one of Connor's legs are pushed up and the other is around his waist, he starts to thrusts again, searching for that one spot deep within Connor that he knows will cause the boy to see stars. 

 

He finds it. 

 

Connor digs his nails into Jesus' skin, leaving crescent shapes behind. Jesus smirks, beads of sweat running down his forehead as he makes it his mission to strike that one spot over and over again. He succeeds. Connor moans loudly and full out now, the moans echoing around the room and down the hall. Jesus growls, ramping up his speed and brutality, slamming into Connor's prostate over and over and over again. 

 

Connor's vision starts to fade out as he feels his orgasm approach. He squirms involuntarily from pleasure overload. Jesus' grip on his thigh tightens, signaling that he's close to release as well. With a few more strikes to his prostate, Connor comes undone untouched, covering his own chest and stomach. 

 

Jesus thrusts faster, pounding into Connor with reckless abandon, chasing after his own orgasm. He reaches it, rutting against Connor as he fills him with his cum. Jesus throws his head back and moans. Connor's vision starts to come back as he Jesus collapses on top of him, softening out of him and a pool of his cum following after. 

 

They lay in an embrace for a while, their brains clouded by post-orgasmic bliss. However, reality comes crashing back down on them all too soon. 

 

"You're leaving." Jesus says, his head laying on Connor's bare chest, his cheek pasted to the boy's skin by Connor's dried cum. "I'm never going to see you again." 

 

Connor sighs, drawing circles on Jesus' muscular back with his finger. "I know. I wish I could take it all back."

 

"Then why don't you?" Jesus asks, a tiny bit of hope filling him. "You can stay here. With me." Less enthusiastically he adds: "With Jude."

 

"It's too late, Jesus." Connor says. "I'm sorry." 

 

"But I love you." Jesus whispers, and he doesn't know where it came from, he just knows that he sad it. He feels like he means it, but he's not sure. He knows he feels something much stronger than attraction and lust. 

 

Connor's heart stops and his stomach swoops from those four words. 

 

"Jesus..." Connor starts, but he can't find the words to say. 

 

"You don't have to say anything." Jesus says, looking up at him. 

 

"I need to." Connor sighs. "I can't love you, Jesus. I love Jude." 

 

Jesus feels his heart break. "Then why are we doing this?"

 

"You didn't let me finish." Connor says. "Just because I can't love you, doesn't mean that I don't. I do love, Jesus. Hell, I love you a lot, but you and I we can never be." 

 

Jesus nods, standing up and grabbing his underwear, pulling them back on. 

 

Connor sighs. "Jesus, come on." 

 

Jesus ignores him, pulling on his jeans and putting his shoes back on. "I understand, Connor. I do, but I'm glad you're leaving. I won't have to feel this pain every time I look at you with Jude. I hope you find happiness, Connor, but this was the last time." 

 

With that, Jesus walks out, grabbing his shirt on his way out of the door and putting it back on. He walks out into the darkness, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head hanging low. He does hope that Connor can find happiness, but he knows that he himself will never be able to.


End file.
